The Truth of the Fellowship
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: This is another rp by animallady1234 and I. It is a Legolas/OC slash. if you don't like don't read. Starts in first movie. Oh and there is slight Haldir bashing you could say in this. Rated T for now.


Legolas looked around as the group made its way trough the woods, with Gimli rambling on the entire way. Legolas frowned, coming to a sudden stop, along with everyone else when he found an arrow aimed at him.

Korwyn watched silently as the elf, dwarf two humans and the four Halflings made there way into the woods. Haldir made his move and told his wardens to wait silently. Haldir had one of his brothers point an arrow at the elf as Haldir made his way over to him, "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could of shot him in the dark." He watched his bow at his side waiting to see what would happen.

Legolas drew his bow, keeping an eye on Aragorn and Haldir, while Aragorn asked Haldir for help. He frowned, glancing at Gimli at his warning that they should turn back, and Haldir saying that they couldn't. He lowered his bow, following the others as they began to follow Haldir.

Korwyn watched slightly amused as the dwarf wanted to turn back, but couldn't. He followed behind everyone. If Haldir found out he was out here he would be in major trouble.

Legolas followed the others as they headed towards the village. He watched as two other elves, one male and the other female, walked down the stairs to meet them, before the male elf asked for Gandalf. He frowned when the female spoke, saying that he had fallen into shadow.

Korwyn hid his bow as the group went to his mother and father. Watching the elf in particular, for some reason he drew his eye more then the others. Korwyn bowed his head as he heard mother say Gandalf has fallen into the shadows. He went over to Mother and Father, "Why don't we offer them a place to stay for now. They must be exhausted from their travels and saddened by the loss of Gandalf."

The woman nodded, Inviting them to stay and rest. Legolas frowned slightly at the approach of the new elf.

After gathering trays with food and drinks Korwyn approached the group and offered them some. "Please take what you want, you are our guests."

''Thank you.'' Said Legolas, taking a cup from the tray and bowing slightly.

Korwyn laid the tray down, "If anyone needs anything just call for me."

Legolas nodded slightly, taking a sip from the cup.

Korwyn bowed slightly to the group and started to walk away. Before he could get to far he ran into Haldir, Haldir lectured Korwyn about following them into the woods. He told him it wasn't safe but Korwyn just nodded his head not listening to him.

Legolas watched him leave, taking another drink.

Finally Korwyn got away from Haldir and sat over looking the forest singing a lament for Gandalf in Elfish.

Legolas sighed, looking around when he heard the other elves start to sing. ''A lament to Gandalf...'' He mumbled, turning when he heard someone ask what they were saying. ''I've not the heart to tell you... For me the grief is still too near...'' He replied.

Korwyn stopped before all the other elves tears running down his face. He stood up intent on just walking around.

Legolas sighed, staring at his cup as he sat down on the ground.

Korwyn somehow ended back up to the group. He saw the elf and said softly, "May I sit next to you?"

Legolas nodded. ''Yes, you can.'' He said, looking up at him.

Korwyn sat down and said, "My name is Korwyn."

''Its nice to meet you Korwyn.'' Said Legolas. ''My name is Legolas.

Korwyn was surprised, "As in Prince of Mirkwood?"

Legolas nodded. ''Yes.'' He said.

Korwyn bowed his head lightly, "Your majesty." He looked up towards the darker haired human, "Then is it true. That man, is he really the heir to Gondor?"

Legolas nodded. ''It is true.'' He said.

Korwyn nodded mumbling under his breath, "I hope everything gets easier for him."

''Me too...'' Mumbled Legolas, taking another drink from his cup, finally emptying it.

Korwyn smiled over at Legolas standing up, "I will bid you good night. Mother and Father will soon start worrying if I do not show myself to them."

Legolas nodded. ''it was good meeting you.'' He said. ''Sleep well.''

Korwyn smiled, "You as well." He then slowly walked away having enjoyed the company of the Mirkwood Prince.

Legolas watched him go, before getting up to get another drink.

~Next morning~

When Korwyn woke up the sun had yet to rise. He shook my head chasing the nightmare from my head. It had only been a few hours since he went to sleep so he decided to get up and take a walk to clear his head more.

Legolas sighed as he laid in bed, unable to sleep.

Korwyn sat down on the small cliffs eventually and sat there looking at the moon still in the sky, wondering about many different things.

Legolas looked around as the sun began to rise. He got up, deciding to go for a walk before everyone woke up.

Korwyn smiled sitting back and enjoying the sun rise, soon Haldir would be looking for him, but oh well.

Legolas walked around, watching the other elves go about their business.

After the main beauty of the sunrise was over Korwyn got up and went walking around just letting his feet lead him around.

Legolas sighed, going to find something to drink.

Korwyn eventually bumped into someone making him blush lightly. He looked up his blush growing, "Oh! Your highness please forgiven me. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

Legolas looked down at him, having himself not paying attention to where he was going. ''Its alright.'' He said. ''No harm done...''

Korwyn smiled, "Alright. Now if you excuse me I'll be on my way."

Legolas nodded. ''Alright.'' He said, watching him go before heading back to find the others.

Korwyn smiled softly soon running into Haldir who started talking to him. Slightly getting onto him for bothering the group.

_A/N:_

_Well this is my fanfiction based off of the roleplay of Legolas/OC I did with animallady1234, as I typed it up I'm sitting here crying. As everyone knows it is the tenth anniversary of 9/11, I'm watching ABC news and I remember every bit of what happened._

_At the time I was only seven or eight years old, yes I'm young but I would like to give a shout out to all of those who went and risked their life when they knew that they would most likely die if they went into the towers to save people. If you knew anyone that was in the accidents then please give them a thank you, even if they are dead send a prayer to them._

_Please R&R._

_Lots of Love and God Bless America_

_Savannah 3_


End file.
